


Double trouble

by aheadfullofdreams89



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bluetooth, Consensual Somnophilia, Cowgirl Position, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Edging, F/M, Nines starts out dickless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RK1700 at the end, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Connor, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, bluetooth dick, but he bought himself a dick, it's just the truth, sharing is caring, someone has to because Nines has never indulged in this before, the boys give good dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheadfullofdreams89/pseuds/aheadfullofdreams89
Summary: Nines bought something that had he had been missing since the day he was manufactured. And now it's gonna get its thorough test run with you. And of course Connor is there to help with that, just not in the way you might expect.*****You still don’t know whose idea exactly it had been. Might’ve been Connor’s, might’ve been yours, maybe it had even been Nines’.After all he was the very reason you were spread out on these fancy satin sheets in the top floor suite of that luxurious hotel. Looking out all over the nightlights of Detroit with Connor between your legs, trying to fuck you through that oh so soft and bouncy mattress.Come to think of it… yep, it definitely had been Nines’ idea.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader, hints of RK1700
Comments: 10
Kudos: 132





	1. New Parts

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a kinktober prompt but I gave up on the list and will post now as they come.
> 
> Fem!Reader, not beta'd all typos and mistakes are totally mine.
> 
> Chapter 2 will be coming soon.

You still don’t know whose idea exactly it had been. Might’ve been Connor’s, might’ve been yours, maybe it had even been Nines’.  
After all he was the very reason you were spread out on these fancy satin sheets in the top floor suite of that luxurious hotel. Looking out all over the nightlights of Detroit with Connor between your legs, trying to fuck you through that oh so soft and bouncy mattress.  
Come to think of it… yep, it definitely had been Nines’ idea.

The next thought escaped you as Connor held you open, one leg slung over his shoulder as his hips thrust forward again and again, making you babble and drool onto the fine satin sheets. Not that you cared. They would be ruined anyway before the night was over. You'd gladly pay for them to be replaced after you were done.

Your face was already red from the strain, sweat forming on your brows for how long Connor had kept you in this state. Hot and bothered but not ready to let you tumble over and scream your lungs out, no matter how badly you wanted that.

“Connorrrrrrr”, your back arched and you clawed at the fabric beneath you, looking for something to hold on to when you felt like you were gonna burst any second now. But he wouldn’t let you, sensing it, and suddenly he slowed down again. Like he had the last four times. The bastard had the audacity to smirk down at you with that sexy face, brown eyes shining in amusement.

“That’s my good girl”, he cooed, leaning down to place a sloppy kiss on your half open mouth.  
“How does it feel, hm? Different? Better? Talk to me, darling.”

You wanted to tell him how fucking amazing it felt as you panted and mewled for your life. Connor had been a fast learner regarding everything that involved getting you wet and wanting, craving for more, more, more.  
This was exact reason why you couldn’t say how fucking amazing it felt. You were too busy keeping a coherent thought in your brain while he was busy fucking said brain out. And he did a damn good job at that.

It came back to you piece by piece. That you had to thank Nines later on, if your throat wasn’t too sore for that. He was the one who had come home earlier this week, with a parcel under his arm. Very neutral too, not giving away the fucking good times you would have with it.

Nines had gone online shopping for parts he envied Connor for ever since he moved in with the two of you, seeing you love birds made him want to experience this too.  
Yes, prim and proper Nines had gone and bought himself a dick.  
A pretty impressive model too as far as you were concerned. Right now you thought you could feel him all the way up to your throat.

Another slow and deep thrust brought you to the present again and you mewled, head lolling to the side. 

“I asked you something. Answer me, pretty girl”, Connor demanded again, smirking.

“I- hnng... Connor pleaaaaaaaase”, you choked out, “it’s so good. It’s so fucking good!”

He chuckled at that. Gone was the sweet Connor that, in the beginning, had held your hand in public with a deep blush on his cheeks. That was all shy smiles and touches at first. He had gone and become a predator behind closed doors these days. Hunting and devouring you in the best ways possible. Not that you minded. He lowered your leg again and wrapped it tightly around his waist.

“Yeah. I bet it is. I can see it. I can only imagine just how good it feels for you. Damn, you look gorgeous all fucked out like tha- Aaaaah! Fuck, Nines! What the-”

Connor’s yelp turned into a deep moan as he threw his head back, hips stuttering for a moment. 

You opened your eyes to see what had Connor groaning like that and saw Nines on the deep brown chaise longue by the wall beside the bed. He was on his side, lazily licking on the tip of Connor’s currently unclipped dick, needily rubbing between his thighs, where his new cock should have been. Had it not been inside of you already. 

Yes, the dick fucking you senseless right now wasn’t Connor’s. It was Nines’ newest possession and he had asked Connor to test it for him with you since he lacked a partner for that. But he wouldn’t want to miss the experience.

Connor didn’t even feel you wrap around him so tightly since Nines had the bluetooth enabled, sending every little movement straight into his system, making him squirm. He had been too shy to ask his “brother” for lending him his girlfriend to try it out himself. So Connor agreed to this unusual night. Doing the work but not getting the reward. Or so he thought.

You had to admit: it was strange but in a compellingly sexy and filthy way. 

Only it seemed Connor had forgotten to turn off the sensitivity in his discarded dick and Nines’ had just gotten a hold of it. He had him literally by the balls.

“Nines stop that right now or I swear to- AH!”

Connor started to complain but was cut short when Nines decided to suck on the head of the white plastic like it was a thirium lollipop. The slurping noises and moans travelling over to where you lay, a trembling Connor above you barely able to hold himself steady on his arms.  
You had imagined Nines’ mouth to be just as talented as Connor’s. And this was your confirmation.

Connor’s hips started moving faster although he tried not to chase the friction that Nines was so reluctant to give him fully, plowing into you with unfiltered need now, no more holding back. Not teasing. Not able to anymore. It shook you and the whole bed.

Your hands shot up to wrap around the back of Connor’s shoulders, clinging to him as he too was lost and not in control of this anymore. You buried your face in the crook of his neck.

“Please! Nines! I... fuuuuuuck...”

Connor’s plea was weak, his voice mingling with some static. At this point you couldn’t be sure that this wasn’t all just a fever dream. A very mind blowing fever dream.

You felt Connor’s breath, the harsh pants and gasps cooling your overheated skin as he drove into you over and over, the headboard of the huge bed banging against the wall hard. Hopefully the room next door wasn’t occupied or they’d be getting the show of their lives.

Nines' moans were more quiet, like he didn’t dare make a sound as Connor got more and more vocal, incoherent but loud groans and moans filling up the spacious hotel room. Looking over you saw Nines still on his side, eyes shut tightly now, concentrating hard on his self-assigned task.

His hand was still wedged between his pressed together thighs, rubbing faster now, while the other one was busy holding Connor’s cock steady as his mouth bobbed up and down the impressive length, whimpering as he did, eyebrows drawn together in concentration.  
You regarded him for a few long moments through half-lidded eyes. What a fucking beautiful sight he was.  
And then Connor groaned, deep and long, shifting your attention back to him.

You pressed a comforting kiss to his neck, your breath coming in desperate, short puffs as his hips slowed down their brutal pounding. Thank RA9. Then you felt Connor, no, Nines, coating your insides with his artificial, warm cum.

To your side you saw that Nines had stopped licking and sucking on Connor’s dick, a few droplets of fluid dripping from the corner of his mouth and looking at you blissfully through hooded eyes himself, face half pressed into the soft, luxurious cushions like he was tired.  
You shared an intimate moment and a fond smile with him.

Connor turned his head in Nines’ direction, gaze dark and hard. 

“Don’t ever... do that again…”, he panted before he cracked the smallest of smiles. Nines nodded half heartedly and shifted on the chaise longue, getting a bit more comfortable to watch you two curiously with a slightly open mouth, his LED still swirling dark yellow.

Then Connor turned back to you. 

Soft lips parted yours and you tightened both arms and legs around him, pulling him impossibly closer. Slow but firm licks of his tongue had you closing your eyes, purring. The vibrations travelling directly through to him, making him moan into your mouth.

The kiss turned into small pecks, peppering your cheeks and jaw with those chaste gestures. But his voice meant business and though he asked, you knew it wasn’t really a question.

“Are you ready, darling? Ready to cum for Nines? Cum on his dick?”

Pointed, sharp thrusts hit you out of nowhere and Connor’s talented finger circling your clit had your head spinning in no time. All words dying in your throat again when you felt the familiar tingle in your belly building up. You thought you heard Nines’ whimper again, just having experienced his first orgasm but Connor wouldn’t give him any rest.

“Y-yeah”, is all you were able to breathe out as it hit you. Finally and yet too soon. You cried out, nails digging into Connor’s shoulder blades when the knot in your belly burst making you feel weightless for a second. Connor chuckled as he rode you through your high, kissing your face, your neck, whispering soothing words into your ear.

Then he stopped, kissing the side of your mouth once as you tried to regain your breath after all this.  
The last thing you felt was him slipping out of you and how sore you were already before something, a soft blanket maybe, settled over you and something heavy, most likely his arm, wrapped around your waist securely. Comfy up like this there was only one right thing to do and you passed out.


	2. New Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night isn’t over yet. You booked this hotel room the whole night and the boys intend to make good use of that. You won't get off that easy... or will you? 😏

You heard faint voices, hushed like through cotton wool, everything was still in a haze. Barely awake you refused to open your eyes just yet. Only five more minutes… Simply doze a little more in this comfy bed, lying on your side-

“Careful okay? Don’t wake her. I want her like this”, one voice whispered.

“I _am_ careful but it’s not… gonna fit”, another voice whispered back with some annoyance.

“Just push.”

“I am pushi- Ah! OH! Oh I’m in-”

“See?”

You came to slowly, confused by the uncomfortable pressure between your legs. And were met with Nines’ soft gaze.

“Ow”, was all you mumbled groggily, furrowing your brow at him, yawning, before you realized what was really going on.

“Sorry”, Nines said quietly and rubbed your hip bone with his big palm in a soothing manner.

“Can you not wake a lady up before you shove your new dick in”, you whined, shifting your hips in Nines’ direction despite your words and feeling him going in deeper. A soft hum escaped you. There were worse ways to wake up but he didn’t have to know, right?

Though you didn’t recall feeling so full the night before when Connor had tested the new attachment on you. Why was it so strange now with him?

“Two dicks actually.” It was Connor’s voice from behind you, whispering cheerfully in your ear. “Hope you didn’t mind me claiming that fine ass while you were out like a light.”

Ah. _Oh!_ That would explain it. You had been in for a treat while you were sleeping. And were suddenly wide awake.  
Connor kissed the spot behind your ear that made you shiver and nudged his hips forward, making you gasp.

“Never”, you whispered in return, “you know I don’t mind that at all.”

“I knew my good girl could take it all. Stuffed full with android dick.”

You whimpered at this term of endearment and the talking he did. God how you loved when that sweet mouth went all dirty on you. In addition to the sensation of feeling so full and close to bursting. The mere thought of having those two wonderful men inside you was enough to get your gears going. It had been a lewd fantasy of yours for so long. And now it had become reality. 

“Wanna let Nines feel how good it is to fuck you, hm? Give him some fun times? After you took his virginity and all. Would only be fair to let him a have a go at you right?”

“Con…”

Another thrust and this time both you and Nines gasped as Connor drove you further onto Nines’ erection with his movements. God, you were still a little sensitive down there. They hadn’t given you much rest, had they? 

“Fuck, Connor, I can feel you through her and- Shit, it’s amazing!”

Nines had closed his eyes for a second, smiling a needy smile and was probably storing this new experience in a special part of his system.

Connor smiled against your neck, placing open mouthed kisses on your heated skin. You felt the flush creeping up to your face when Connor’s hand came around to cup your breast, thumb teasing your nipple.

A soft whine left your lips and he snapped his hips again and again until Nines was all the way inside you. You groaned.

“Hm? Something you wanna say, darling?”

Your arm shot out to clutch at Nines’ broad shoulders for support and his hand tightened on your hip, gripping hard enough to leave a mark but you couldn’t have cared less. So you shook your head, gasping.

“Connor, this is a too tight fit”, Nines was concerned and you felt it too. There was barely room for them to move. 

“Scared Nines”, Connor teased.

“Scared to hurt her by not being careful yes.”

“I’ll tell you a secret”, Connor began and his hand left your breast to hook under your thigh, lifting your leg and slinging it over Nine’s waist. “This will help.”

And it did, the pressure eased somewhat but it was nowhere near comfortable. Oh god, just how you liked it. Nines held your leg in place with the most gentle touch.

“You’re good, darling, aren’t you”, Connor nuzzled your hair and you nodded into Nines’ chest, kissing his collarbone. He stiffened up at that. It was a shame you had no time to tell him you were feeling fucking perfect for Connor had already pulled out of you to thrust back in, carefully but firm.

“Oh god!”  
“Fuck!”

Nines and you cried out when Connor’s hips were flush with your ass again and you felt hot tears forming already, whimpering. It was way too much and yet not enough.

Connor set a steady pace, starting off slow and Nines was almost howling, the friction becoming too much, before he started pumping his hips in rhythm with Connor. One drove out, the other drove in, keeping you stuffed at all times. You were a whining mess before you knew it.  
What a wonderful way to be woken up.

A warm hand was placed on your jaw and Connor turned your head to claim your mouth, stealing what little breath you had left completely. Tears were falling freely now and Connor brushed them from your cheek oh so tenderly.

A growl brought your attention back to the front, where Nines’ eyes were glued to you. Or your lips. Connor grinned, nuzzling your face and whispered.

“Go on, darling. Kiss Nines, he’s dying to taste you.”

You weren’t even questioning this, not when Connor talked to you like that, all suggestive but demanding. You’d agree to anything when he did this and so you nodded.

Instinctively your hand went to Nines neck and you pulled him close. He hesitated for a second, eyes glassy from all the new input into his system but finally closed the last inches between you and kissed you. 

Sparks were flying and you melted against him as you were pushed back and forth between the boys’ bodies. Nines in fact was not at all hesitant as you expected but devoured you fiercely, his tongue pushing into your mouth like it belonged to him and only him. Your sigh turned into a mewl and you heard Connor chuckle, whispering praise into your ear while picking up the pace and intensity, snaking an arm around your middle to keep you in place.

Nines cupped your jaw, his hips losing their steady rhythm while Connor’s thrusts got more desperate and forceful, the sound of skin slapping on skin mingling with the sounds you made.

Oh you must’ve died and gone straight to heaven you thought. No way this was real. You couldn’t wrap your head around the fact of being the filling in the most wonderful sandwich. Not knowing what to feel because you felt so much at once. Hands, mouths, all just there to drive you over the edge. And wonderfully so.

“Fuckfuckfuck…”, Connor’s voice rose higher with every syllable, with every hard snap of his hips when he suddenly stilled, letting out a low “hnnnng”, his grip on you tightening, emptying himself inside of you way too soon for your liking.

You hummed against Nines’ lips that still wouldn’t detach from yours completely, only letting go enough then and again to get fresh oxygen into your system.

Connor panted, his chin resting on your shoulder watching you for a bit before he slipped out and you let out an unhappy sound of the sudden loss in pressure. Nines had completely stopped moving below his shoulders, so wrapped up in stealing your breath away as your hands wandered over his torso. So different, broader and more defined than Connor’s but the same level of appealing.

“Go on. I know you want to”, Connor whispered suddenly, grasping one of your wayward hands and together roaming over Nines’ body who, in return, could do nothing but whimper.  
“Ride him hard, baby.”

It wasn’t a suggestion, no, it was full blown demand, no matter how quietly, almost hoarse Connor whispered. He nudged your side, helping you to roll over with Nines.  
When you did and he landed on his back with you straddling his waist, you impaled yourself on Nines’ new dick. You cried out in surprise and discomfort. Nines’ eyes shot open, a deep groan escaping him.

Your body screamed “too much”, still sensitive from the pounding Connor gave you earlier that night and just moments ago. But your mind told you to stay right where you were because it also felt amazing as hell. Nines’ hands landed heavy and warm on your hips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into your skin, helping you to adjust to this..

Then your eyes met and you bit your lip. Nines’ pupils were dilated, jaw slack and cheeks rosy, looking beautifully blissed-out already.  
Connor’s hand landed on the small of your back and you faintly heard him urging you on to move on that beautiful and huge cock as if you needed more of an incentive.

And then you did move. Hands braced on Nines’ chest, you started to roll your hips, slow and controlled at first but losing your rhythm quickly, shamelessly riding him like you imagined so many times. 

“Oh, fuck, this feels-”, Nines whimpered, voice high pitched and needy. He pressed his head back into the soft pillows, artificial tendons on his neck standing out from the strain.  
You just panted, wordless moans falling from your lips when you felt Connor attaching to your neck, sucking lightly on your pulsepoint to leave a lovebite.

It felt so good you almost forgot about the strange feeling each time Nines hit your cervix dead on when you bounced down on him. You clawed at his pecs in desperation as Nines started to guide you faster and harder until he was all but slamming you down on him. Connor chuckled when you started gasping, murmuring dirty things in your ear at how wonderful you looked when taking dicks that weren’t his. And that he knew how close you were.

It was true. The tingling between your legs had reached a new high but it wasn’t enough yet to tumble over. And so you simply answered with another sharp cry, eyes leaking from the intense overstimulation. It was bad enough when Connor talked you into a frenzy like this without being filled up to the brim on top of it. 

Looking to said boyfriend, you saw him watching you fondly, brown eyes shining with adoration and lust, a smile gracing those lips that were on yours just a heartbeat later, stealing what was left of your breath. 

There was nothing for you to do but to whine into his mouth, trying not to pass out as you felt his fingers on your clit, circling and teasing, making your heart rate spike a while Nines kept on balancing you up and down on his cock.

You felt like bursting and sobbing by the time Connor decided to have mercy on you. He let up from your kiss-swollen lips and pressed his middle finger down hard on the bundle of nerves and that did it for you.

A white light went off behind you tightly shut eyes and you screamed, your walls fluttering around Nines and clenching, making him moan. The warmth of your orgasm washing over you, carrying you as your hips slowed down, arms wobbling.  
To compensate the suddenly lost friction, Nines hips arched off the bed, driving into you with fiery need now, keeping you steady to chase his own release with a desperate plea. 

“Fuck! Please I need-”

Connor cooed in your ear, praising you for being his good girl, doing so well and taking it all while Nines was busy using your spent body.

“We should do this more often, don’t you think”, he smirked and kissed your cheek.

A broken whine was all you could come up with and Connor laughed.  
His large hand brushed down your back and the curve of your ass, fingertips digging in _just so_ to make you lean into his touch before it wandered on to cup Nines’ balls.

“No, Connor, don’t-”

The Nines stopped moving and stiffened up. Buried deep inside of you, he let out a roar and you felt him throb, filling you up, again, with hot spurts of his cum.  
He lay back down shortly after, panting heavily but grinning and you gave in to the tiredness spreading through your bones, collapsing on top of him. 

He lifted your chin to capture your mouth in a lazy kiss as the bed beside you dipped, Connor pressing into Nines’ side to drape his arm over the two of you, demanding some kisses from Nines too.

The last thing you remembered was you snuggling to Nines’ neck, him still buried in to the hilt in you, as you watched the two boys, hungrily trying to devour each other before your eyes closed and you drifted off into a long and dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was (inofficially) written for [wolveria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolveria/pseuds/Wolveria). I promised you I would someday write a Nines x reader fic. There you go. This was it. :) Or maybe just the first one?


End file.
